Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4 Air
by iroh6341
Summary: The war is finally over. But the adventure doesn't stop their. Aang learns more about the avatar spirit. Zuko faces challenges as new firelord. Will Zuko ever find his mom? A new revolution group has risen and threatened to destroy the avatar. Is Aang truly the last airbender? Find out now! Includes Kataang and Suka and Maiko. Rated Teen. Some language, love situations, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first story and I hope you like it. As long as I keep getting positive reviews I will keep posting new chapters so please review. Any questions, ideas, concerns you can private message me. This is fan fiction and I have changed some little things. All content belongs to Nickelodeon and the creators of the show.

Avatar the Last Airbender

Book 4: Air

Peace had finally come to the world. Firelord Ozai had been defeated and Avatar Aang had brought the world back into one. Everyone was happy including Team Avatar. Soldiers from all around the world were returning home to their families and Prince Zuko was about to become the new firelord of the fire nation.

Everyone had come to the fire nation to see Zuko become the new firelord. People from all nations of the world came to pay their respects to the new firelord. Everyone was outside waiting except Aang and Zuko who were inside having a deep conversation.

_In the fire nation palace_

"Zuko is something bothering you?" Aang asked his friend as seeing the face expressions he was making.

"Yeah, just a little nervous that's all," Zuko answered.

"You'll do fine," Aang replied while putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Yeah just one thing has been bothering me," Zuko said.

"Yeah what is it?" Aang asked.

"It's my mother I was just wondering if she is still out there," Zuko replied.

"If she is she will show herself or we will find her when the time is right," Aang said. "For now we have to focus on what is happening now, today, for the world needs a leader Zuko."

"You're right," Zuko replied with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aang said as he returned a smile.

Aang and Zuko made their way towards the royal courtyard where everyone had gathered to see the Avatar and soon to be Firelord. Before Zuko and Aang made their way out Zuko approached one of the fire nation guards.

"How many people you think are out there?" Zuko asked the guard.

"Probably at least 900," the guard answered.

Zuko's eyes widened at the guard's answer.

"Thanks," Zuko said as he left the guard to do his duties.

Zuko then took one last big breath and walked out to the courtyard with Aang by his side. As they came into view there were cheers from every person in the crowd. Many of the crowd's people started chanting Aang's and Zuko's name. Zuko raised a hand and the crowd became quiet.

"Today we celebrate a new beginning," Zuko announced. "A new era of peace and happiness shall be born. New policies shall be made in order to keep this world balanced. We have made sure those who died did not die in vain. There will be no more death only peace."

The crowd began to cheer again but even louder than before but after a while eventually fell silent again.

"But none of this would not have been possible without the Avatar," Zuko announced as he pointed towards Aang.

Aang then approached Zuko and started talking into his ear.

"I've been talking with someone of your family and they said they would like to crown you as firelord," Aang told Zuko.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"You're great grandfather," Aang answered.

"Avatar Roku," Zuko said.

"Yes," Aang confirmed.

Soon later the fire sages handed Aang the firelord's crown and Aang's eyes began to glow.

"You don't think he is going to?" Katara asked her brother who they were both in the crowd watching.

"Avatar Roku is coming," Toph told the two. "I can sense he is coming."

Soon latter a giant gust of wind covered Aang and when the wind was gone Avatar Roku was standing in Aang's place. Everyone in the crowd went to their knees and bowed to the old avatar's presence. Zuko then got on his knees. Avatar Roku came behind Zuko raising the firelord's crown.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" Roku announced and with that he placed the crown on Zuko's head.

Zuko then got up and there were several loud cheers from all around the cloud.

"Thank you Roku," Zuko said as he bowed towards him.

"You are my family Zuko for when your need is great all you have to do is call and I will come," the avatar answered as he returned the bow to Zuko and was soon later gone and replaced back with Aang.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Guest

A/N: Thanks everybody for all the reviews I have gotten already they help me so much. First I would like to wish a happy birthday to Artemis's Bow this chapter is for you. As I promised as long as get good reviews I will continue so here it is. I do not own the Avatar Series.

Avatar the Last Airbender

Book 4: Air

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Guest

_The Fire Nation Palace_

It has been two days since Zuko has became the new firelord. It was still early morning and the sun was starting to rise. Everyone was still in bed except Aang who was meditating as he watched the sun rise. Lately Aang has been receiving visions of a war. He doesn't know if it was a past war or if it's going to be a future one.

Katara was the first to wake and walked to Aang's room and noticed he wasn't there and made her way outside.

"Hey," she told him as she made her way towards his side and sat down. "Good morning."

"Yes it is," Aang answered as he continued to meditate.

"It seems something is bothering you," Katara said. "What is it?"

"Just avatar stuff," he told her not to worry her.

"Well tonight is the fire nation ball," she said. "Are you excited?"

"Of course," he answered. "Because I get to dance with you."

Katara blushed at what Aang said and leaned towards him and kissed him. They continued their kiss for a while until they came apart.

"You should do that more often," Aang told Katara with a smile.

"Then I will," she answered returning a smile.

The time passed and everyone else in the palace had started to get up. They had all met up in the royal dining room for some breakfast.

"This food is so good," Sokka mumbled as he stuffed as much food in his mouth as possible.

"Please Sokka don't talk with your mouth full," Suki told him as she rolled her eyes.

"So is everyone ready for tonight's ball?" Zuko asked to gang.

"All the girls today are going to go out and buy a dress," Katara said. "So all you boys should go out too."

"I was just going to wear my airbending monk robes like I did to Zuko's firelord confirmation," Aang replied.

"We'll go out once you girls have left," Zuko answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Iroh came in running with a letter in his hand. He was just about out of breath and approached Aang and handed him a letter.

"Wow I need to get back into shape," Iroh exclaimed as he noticed how short a breath he had.

Aang opened the letter and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_ Did you think you were really the only one?_

Aang then finished reading the letter and passed it to Zuko to see.

"What do you think it means?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Maybe there are other airbenders still alive out there," Zuko replied. "But they don't seem too happy with the tone is their message."

"That doesn't seem possible though," Katara announced. "Other airbenders?"

"It's possible though," Iroh told the group. "They could have escaped and went into hiding when Sozin began his first attack."

"Could be possible," Aang agreed.

"Well just to make sure your safe I will double security for tonight's ball," Zuko said as Iroh left to put Zuko's command in order.

Just then the door slammed open again and a guard came running in this time and approached Zuko.

"Three airbenders have come to speak with Avatar Aang immediately," the guard spoke. "They said it's important."

"Let them in but send them in with some guards they could be dangerous," Zuko commanded and the guard left.

"I'm pretty sure they would have just charged in here if they were dangerous," Aang spoke.

"Yeah but just to make sure," Zuko answered.

Latter a group of guards entered escorting three airbenders in airbending robes into the room.

The oldest monk stepped out and began to speak. "My name is Monk Yatso and we are here to ensure safety of the avatar."

"Are you the one who sent the letter?" Zuko asked the monk.

"No that would be my evil brother Borri," the monk answered. "That is why we are here because he plans are taking over the fire nation and destroying the avatar in the process."

"How about those two?" Zuko asked pointed to the other two monks who were teenage girls.

"These are my pupils," Yatso replied. "Sydney and Siera."

The two bowed as their names were called.

"Monk Yatso that sounds familiar," Aang said.

"Yes you might have heard my brother say my name a couple times," the monk answered. "You two were very close."

"Your Monk Gyatso's brother!" Aang realized.

"Yes," he replied. "He sent me a note a couple days before the temples were attacked by the fire nation. He said if anything was to happen to him that he would like me to carry on his duties in protecting you and I am here to fulfill by brother's wishes."

"We could use all the help we can get," Zuko said as he bowed to the monk. "You are welcomed to stay here."

"Thank you," Yatso replied as all three monks bowed.

"Prepare your things," Zuko said. "Because we are going to have an interesting night."


End file.
